


Clean

by lovely_laurent



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, the morning before the wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_laurent/pseuds/lovely_laurent
Summary: Laurent bathes the morning before his wedding.





	Clean

**Author's Note:**

> SO THIS IS JUST A LIL NSFW THING I WROTE ON TUMBLR.....figured I might as well actually post it lmao

The room smelled of oils and soaps. Steam came up from the bath, sticking against Laurent’s skin and in his hair. It was a staunch reminder of what was to come later today. Laurent shivered despite how warm it was in the baths.

He undressed himself, unlacing his high-necked jacket and stepping out of his courtier’s clothes. When he was completely undressed, he dipped his foot into the bathwater. It was like dipping his foot into the reality of the situation.

This afternoon was his wedding.

This evening, Damen would take him, as his husband, for the first time.

He settled into the water, lowering himself down into the water until it reached his nose. He let his muscles unlock under the hot water, shoulders and legs untense under the warmth. It felt nice. He needed this, needed something to relax his body. Typically, Damen was his relaxation -- his cock, his mouth, his fingers. But Damen was busy getting prepared for their wedding, as Laurent was meant to be doing now.

He lathered up a rag with soap and oil and began to massage his arms. When his arms were efficiently clean and unlocked, he sat upon the edge of the bath, and started cleaning his chest and stomach. He ran the rag over his taut muscles, imagining Damen’s hand gliding over his body.

He imagined Damen, naked body pressed beside him, touching him, fingertips digging into Laurent’s hips. He bit his lips, allowing him to close his eyes and indulge in this fantasy.

Would every day after this be like that? Would Damen accompany him to the bath as his husband, and bathe him, as he had when he had been his slave? Except, now, Laurent would seek out his arousal, and match it with his own. He would allow him to touch and take in, and Damen would take him up on the offer.

He liked to hope that would be how it was. He liked to think that they would spend countless days and nights together, basking in each other’s nakedness, occasionally leaning in to touch and kiss the points of their desires.

He set down the rag, and instead opted to glide his soapy hand along his hardening cock. He wanted to be clean for Damen, for their first night together as husbands. He stroked himself softly, allowing a soft sigh to escape his lips. 

He spread his legs. Teasing his finger there briefly, he reached back at his entrance. He imagined Damen teasing him there, his fingers not as thin as his own. He pushed in, envisioning Damen dipping his fingers into him. He bit his lip softly.

He fucked himself on the fantasy of Damen’s fingers. The fantasy of Damen’s hand trailing down his thigh, exciting his cock. The fantasy of being prepared and ready for after the ceremony, when they were ready to consummate their marriage together.

He bit back a moan. He was the only one in the baths, not even servants had followed him in, but he still feared disturbing the waters and the steam.

The pleasure he felt was heightened by the fantasy in his mind, by the arousal that followed suit. He wanted to cum, wanted to spend at the thought of his husband-to-be. It was not difficult. Anyone who so much as looked at Damen knew that. And eventually, Laurent was spilling, a whimper escaping his lips. He allowed it this time, the sound. The water and the steam could be disturbed, he didn’t mind.

When he’d ridden his pleasure out for all it was worth, he pulled away his fingers, and retrieved the bowl to rinse himself off. He was clean, for Damen. He was prepared, for Damen. In more ways than one, he thought to himself, a small smile playing on his lips.


End file.
